Remedy
by Ayla The Librarian
Summary: If a timeline deviates from the Alpha line, is it automatically doomed? Karkat's been dreaming all his life, premonitions that he realizes always come true. Understanding the warnings inside the dreams, he takes matters into his own hands-on his life, he's not going to let the future he dreams come true. Outside forces work to aid him, knowing the strife that awaits him.
1. Genesis

_"Well. That was satisfying."_

_The group of twelve stared at the fallen colossus. The black carapace leaked blood into the ground, the victors stepping back or floating into the air to avoid getting their shoes dirty. The Witch stretched her arms up over her head with a satisfied sigh. "Huzzah, we've defeated the Black King!" She paused. "…Now what?" _

_The Thief chuckled while floating in mid-air rather casually. "We still have a lot of work to do." She frowned. "For one thing, the virus is still out there. I need to grab it and lock it away as soon as I can."_

_"Not to mention the fact that there is the branch of the trolls' and humans' timelines to deal with, the one the virus infiltrated," the Mage said with a frown._

_"Hahahaha, you worry too much, dude!"_

_"For the last time, I am not a dude!" The Mage glared at the cheerfully grinning Heir._

_The Heir's brother cleared his throat. "I think the best course of action is to head off to meet with their sessions," the Sylph said. "But we'll have to take our planets with us."_

_The Witch tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hm…well, what we can do is…well, let's look at what we've got. We got a Mage of Time, Rogue of Blood, Witch of Light, Knight of Breath, and Heir of Space. Francis redistributes bonds, so he'd be able to shift where the power goes. Antonio exploits direction, so he'd work with Arthur, who understands time, and they'd both make sure we get through Paradox Space correctly. I'd be the one changing and manipulating things, directing it all into Alfred, who'd kick us off on our way to meet up with the trolls!"_

_The Thief grinned. "Well, little Witchy, how long will it take us?"_

_"Approximately 3 years. We'd meet up with them just before they crash into the new session."_

_The Seer frowned. "There's one small problem. If we do this, we'd be out of contact for the next three years."_

_"We still have Pestertrollian and the dream bubbles," the Heir pointed out. "We'll still be able to keep in touch through that—much safer than me trying to create safe paths between our planets."_

_The Witch nodded. "He's right. It'll be a pain, but it's the best chance of success. I know I don't want to be apart from Arthur or Tini, but if we have to we have to." She smiled a little sadly at the Mage and Thief._

_The Rogue scratched at his goatee with a thoughtful frown. "And what of Siglas? He's locked the virus into his heart, but who knows how long he can hold it? Not to mention how we have to influ…ence…" His eyes lit up. "That's it!"_

_"What's it?"_

_"We need to send the other trolls information on what will happen! And the best way is by using Cynzia and Gilbert, with Siglas as the conduit!"_

_The Prince raised an eyebrow skeptically. "And just how are we supposed to do that?"_

_The Witch tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hm…well, let's look at what we got. I've got active manipulation of knowledge and luck. You've got active destruction of Void. And Siglas has passive understanding of…bonds…" Her eyes widened. "Oh, that is genius!"_

_The Heir waved his hand at them. "Hey, dudes, mind cluing us in?"_

_"The key lies in our inverses!" the Rogue eagerly explained. "In the inverses, Cynzia's the Seer of Void, Gilbert's the Sylph of Light, and Siglas is the Witch of Breath! She has passive understanding through the void, he'd have the passive creation of knowledge, and last he'd have the active manipulation of direction! By combining their powers, they can send his descendant information, and since his inverse is the Rogue of Breath he'd end up taking the information in his dreams!"_

_The Thief, by that point, was grinning widely and slightly madly. "Brilliant! It's the perfect way to start!" Impulsively she gave the Rogue a kiss, making him swoon ever so slightly._

_"I'll work with Kiku later to try and link our Pestertrollian with both the kids' Pesterchum and the trolls' Trollian," the Mage said. "I don't believe there is anything more that needs to be discussed?"_

_There was agreement and then lengthy farewells and equally lengthy embraces among both friends and lovers. When they finally separated they started on the next leg of the journey—and hopefully their last._

* * *

**Hello, Ayla Pazza here with a new fanfiction that is also co-written by my moisprit, Tinibopper! So, I have some notes to give you darling readers before you click the Next button. See, this is a crossover between Hetalia, Homestuck, and Kingdom Hearts; however the primary focus is Homestuck, and Karkat is the main character that is the lynchpin of the entire thing. Elements of Kingdom Hearts will appear, and bits will also appear in dreams/flashbacks, but Sora and co won't make a full appearance until the final act of the saga.  
**

**Also! There will be a variety of Original Characters, male and female, and there will be both OC/OC and OC/Canon pairings. I request that you don't just write the idea off, I promise they're realistic with flaws and all the good and bad that makes people what they are!**

**Definite pairings however are Karkat/Nepeta, Karkat/Kanaya (moirails), Equius/Nepeta (moirails), PruCan, FrUK (probably the strangest moirallegiance you can find), and OC/OC. Might throw a bit of CroKan in there when we enter the dream bubbles, it really all depends on how they write themselves out haha!**

**Well, that's really all there is to say on the matter, so please enjoy!**


	2. The Dreamer's Vision

_TA: KK dont fliip your 2hiit about thii2 but iim 2ettiing you up two play a game wiith 2ome people. _  
_ CG: WHY WOULD I FLIP MY SHIT ABOUT THAT. _  
_ TA: becau2e you fliip your 2hiit about everythiing. _  
_ CG: WELL WILL YOU LOOK AT THIS. _  
_ CG: HERE IS MY SHIT, AND YET IT REMAINS UNFLIPPED. _  
_ CG: JUST SITTING THERE ON THE SKILLET, GETTING BURNED ON ONE SIDE. _  
_ CG: IT'S A MIRACLE. _  
_ TA: oh no are you iinto miiracle2 now two becau2e iif you are youre fiired preemptiively from the game. _  
_ CG: FUCK NO. _  
_ TA: ok niice. _  
_ CG: MIRACLES ARE LIKE POOP STAINS ON GOD'S UNDERWEAR. _  
_ TA: eheheh makiing fun of people2 reliigiion2 i2 the be2t thiing two do. _  
_ CG: THAT'S WHY HE HIDES THEM, THEY'RE FUCKING EMBARRASSING. _  
_ CG: GOD LAUNDERS IN MYSTERIOUS WAYS. _  
_ TA: eheheheheh riight on but let2 2hut our mouth2 a 2econd and talk about thii2 game. _  
_ TA: iitll only be a 2econd really you dont have two do two much. _  
_ CG: OK, GOOD, BECAUSE I'M PRETTY BUSY TONIGHT. _  
_ CG: WHAT IS THIS THING ANYWAY, WHY ALL THE SECRECY. _  
_ TA: well the 2hort 2tory ii2 that iit2 an iimmer2iive 2iimulatiion that you play wiith a group. _  
_ TA: the long 2tory ii2 that the fate of our ciiviiliizatiion depend2 on u2 playiing iit. _  
_ TA: heh ii gue22 the long one wa2 2horter than the 2hort one FUCK. _  
_ CG: THAT SOUNDS LIKE MELODRAMATIC BULLSHIT BUT COMING FROM YOU COLOR ME UNSURPRISED. _  
_ TA: 2crew you vanta2 thii2 2hiit2 more real than kraft grub2auce. _  
_ CG: RIGHT OK. _  
_ CG: SO YOU MADE THIS GAME? _  
_ TA: no no. _  
_ TA: more liike ii adapted iit. _  
_ CG: FROM WHAT. _  
_ TA: 2ome crazy technology AA dug out of 2ome ruiin2. _  
_ TA: havent you talked two her about iit? _  
_ CG: MAN, NO. _  
_ CG: I CAN'T TALK TO HER, SHE'S SO SPOOKY. _  
_ CG: I DON'T KNOW WHY MOST OF OUR FRIENDS ARE SUCH PSYCHOS. _  
_ TA: probably iit2 becau2e mo2t troll2 are. _  
_ TA: iif you heard what ii heard every niight ii mean WOW FUCK. _  
_ CG: NO LET'S NOT TALK ABOUT YOUR WEIRD MUTANT BRAIN. _  
_ CG: AND DON'T SCAN MINE OR WHATEVER, IT'S OFF LIMITS YOU DOUCHE. _  
_ TA: ii told you liike a biilliion tiime2 ii cant do that you nub2lurping fuckpod. _  
_ CG: WHY ARE YOU TWO UP TO THIS SECRET STUFF. _  
_ CG: WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT THIS? _  
_ TA: KK iim 2orry but really iit2 kiind of a priivate matter between me and her and iid appreciiate iit iif that wa2 re2pected. _  
_ CG: OH GOD. _  
_ CG: STOP BEING SO SENSITIVE. _  
_ CG: IT'S A REPUGNANT QUALITY. _  
_ TA: ok how about you take your own adviice you are 2uch a blubberiing hypocriite. _  
_ TA: youre lucky iim 2o fuckiing magnaniimou2 and chariitable cau2e otherwii2e there2 no chance iid wa2te my tiime on you. _  
_ CG: WHAT A LOAD OF SHIT, THIS ACT THAT YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU'RE A HOTSHOT, YOU KNOW YOU HATE YOURSELF. _  
_ TA: nobody hate2 hiim2elf more than you iidiiot. _  
_ CG: YEAH WELL I HATE YOU WAY MORE THAN I HATE MYSELF, AND THAT'S FUCKING SAYING SOMETHING. _  
_ CG: IN FACT I HATE YOU MORE THAN I HATE MYSELF AND YOU HATE YOURSELF AND YOU HATE ME COMBINED. _  
_ TA: oh fuck that noii2e iin every leakiing oriifiice iit2 got you know ii hate the combiined product of you and my2elf more than you could ever begiin two hate me and my2elf and you and your2elf on your wor2t day 2o FUCKIING DEAL WIITH IIT. _  
_ CG: OK, TIME OUT FOR THE IDIOT. _  
_ CG: THE IDIOT GETS A TIME OUT AND SHUTS UP FOR A SECOND. _  
_ CG: THAT'S YOU. _  
_ CG: JUST TELL ME WHAT TO DO ABOUT THIS GAME. _  
_ TA: ok well iill 2end you a download 2oon. _  
_ TA: iim 2ett1ng up two team2. _  
_ TA: liike two 2eparate competiing team2 2o that there2 a better chance of at lea2t one group wiinniing. _  
_ TA: and al2o ii gue22 two 2ee which one can wiin fa2ter. _  
_ CG: OK LET ME GUESS. _  
_ CG: THERE'S A RED TEAM AND BLUE TEAM, RIGHT? _  
_ TA: yeah. _  
_ TA: youre on the red team. _  
_ TA: ii wiill be the leader of the blue. _  
_ CG: OK, THEN I GUESS I CAN PICK MY TEAMMATES THEN? _  
_ TA: uh... _  
_ TA: bro youre not the red team leader. _  
_ TA: ii piicked GC for that. _  
_ CG: WHAT? _  
_ TA: dude ii diid NOT thiink youd be iintere2ted iin thii2 dont act all offended. _  
_ CG: OH WOW NOW I SEE. _  
_ CG: REALLY FUCKING CLEVER, PICKING THE BLIND GIRL TO LEAD THE TEAM YOUR COMPETING WITH. _  
_ CG: I KNEW YOU WERE CHEATER LOWLIFE FUCKING SCUMBAG WITH NO SCRUPLES OR SELF ESTEEM AND WERE BASICALLY WORTHLESS ON EVERY LEVEL, BUT SOMEHOW I'M STILL DISAPPOINTED IN YOU. _  
_ TA: yeah ii am 2uch an iidiiot for not rewardiing your bubbly per2onaliity and iimpeccable people 2kiill2 wiith a leader2hiip giig. _  
_ TA: what an iincon2iiderate knuckle2ponged a22hole ii have been. _  
_ CG: I AM A HATCHED LEADER AND YOU KNOW IT._

_GC: YOU C4N B3 TH3 STUP1D L34D3R 1 JUST W4NT TO PL4Y TH1S G4M3 _  
_ CG: OK, GREAT. _  
_ CG: IF IT'S ANY CONSOLATION I HAVE SELECTED YOU TO BE MY SECOND IN COMMAND. _  
_ GC: R333334444LLY? _  
_ GC: SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ;] 3 3 3 _  
_ CG: FUCK YOU OFFER RESCINDED. _  
_ GC: OK BUT S3R1OUSLY _  
_ GC: 1 WOULD H4V3 SUGG3ST3D YOU B3 TH3 L34D3R BUT HON3STLY 1T COM3S W1TH S3R1OUS R3SPONS1B1L1T13S 4ND 1 W4SNT SUR3 1F YOU W3R3 UP TO 1T _  
_ CG: HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT. _  
_ CG: I'M AN INCREDIBLE LEADER WITH ALL KINDS OF PRIORITIZATION AND COMMAND SKILLS. _  
_ CG: I'M GOING TO ROCK THE COCK OFF THIS WEATHERVANE AND THE BLUE TEAM WILL WISH THEY NEVER SLITHERED OUT OF THE MOTHER GRUB'S HEINOUS UNDULATING ASSHOLE. _  
_ CG: SO JUST GIVE ME THE FULL BRIEFING, WHAT DO YOU KNOW. _  
_ GC: OK TH3 TH1NG YOU N33D TO KNOW 1S TH3 L34D3R ST4RTS OUT BY RUNN1NG THE CL13NT 4PPL1C4T1ON _  
_ GC: WH1L3 1 TH3 LOWLY S3COND OFF1C3R CONN3CTS TO YOU W1TH TH3 S3RV3R WH1L3 1 R3M41N G3N3R4LLY 1N 4W3 OF YOUR M4NLY GR4ND3UR _  
_ GC: 4ND 1 S1T 4T MY COMPUT3R DO1NG M3N14L CHOR3S 1N SUPPORT OF YOUR H3RO1C 3SC4P4D3S WH1CH HON3STLY 1 DONT TH1NK YOUR3 R34DY FOR BUT WH4T3V3R _  
_ CG: SEE THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. _  
_ CG: THIS IS WHAT I WAS MADE FOR. _  
_ CG: BEING IN CHARGE OF ADVENTURE, RUNNING AROUND AND STUFF, AND FUCKING SHIT UP LIKE A GODDAMN HERO WITH A RIPPERWASP IN HIS JOCK. _  
_ CG: LET'S GET CRACKING HERE. _  
_ CG: LAUNCH YOUR SERVER OR WHATEVER, I'LL INSTALL THE HERO PROGRAM. _  
_ GC: TH3 CL13NT _  
_ CG: YEAH. _  
_ GC: OK 1F YOU 1NS1ST _  
_ GC: F4R B3 1T FROM M3 TO STOP YOU FROM B31NG SO D4SH1NG 4ND COUR4G3OUS _  
_ GC: 4ND TO B3 P3RF3CTLY HON3ST 4 L1TTL3 B1T H4NDSOM3 :] _  
_ CG: YES, EXACTLY. _  
_ CG: NOW YOU ARE MAKING SENSE. _  
_ CG: THIS IS THE KIND OF THING THAT SANE PEOPLE SAY. _  
_ CG: KEEP AT IT, THERE'S HOPE FOR YOU YET. _  
_ GC: OK 1LL TRY _  
_ GC: 4NYTH1NG TO G3T YOU TO STOP B31NG SUCH 4 B4BY _  
_ CG: WHAT'S A BABY. _  
_ GC: OH _  
_ GC: 1TS L1K3 4 MYTH1C4L L1TTL3 P1NK MONK3Y _  
_ GC: SOM3TH1NG MY LUSUS DR34MS 4BOUT _  
_ CG: I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T HAVE ONE._

_TA: hey change of plan, we arent playiing thii2 game anymore. _  
_ CG: HEY. _  
_ CG: GUESS WHO THE RED LEADER IS? _  
_ CG: I'M THE LEADER. IT'S ME. _  
_ CG: YOUR PLAN TO CRIPPLE YOUR RIVAL TEAM HAS FAILED. _  
_ TA: ii know, 2he told me, ii dont care. _  
_ TA: the game ii2 bad new2, iit wiill cau2e the end of the world, not 2top iit. _  
_ TA: 2o forget iit, ju2t go back two whatever you were doiing. _  
_ TA: wriitiing your 2hiitty code or whatever. _  
_ CG: HAHAHA! SO PATHETIC. _  
_ CG: THIS IS YET ANOTHER FEEBLE ATTEMPT TO WEAKEN YOUR OPPOSITION. _  
_ CG: TEREZI AND I HAVE ALREADY ESTABLISHED A CONNECTION AND WE ARE MAKING GREAT PROGRESS HERE. _  
_ CG: WE ARE A GREAT TEAM, AND I AM A FANTASTIC LEADER. _  
_ CG: WE WILL BEAT THIS GAME IN NO TIME, WHILE YOUR TEAM IS CLEARLY STILL ASLEEP AT THE THORAX. _  
_ TA: oh god. _  
_ TA: no you iidiiot, ii dont care about the game anymore. _  
_ TA: ii ju2t quiit, iim not playiing, you 2hould two. _  
_ CG: AMAZING. _  
_ CG: YOU'RE EITHER BEING REALLY PERSISTENT WITH THIS TRANSPARENT RUSE, OR YOU REALLY ARE JUST THAT SAD AND INCOMPETENT. _  
_ CG: NEITHER CASE DESERVES MY RESPECT OR MY FRIENDSHIP. _  
_ CG: IN FACT, YOU KNOW WHAT, FRIENDSHIP CANCELED. _  
_ CG: THERE IT'S OFFICIAL, BYE BYE FRIENDSHIP! _  
_ TA: oh liike you havent 2aiid that liike a biilliion tiime2. _  
_ TA: you arent iin any po2iitiion two que2tiion my competence. _  
_ TA: youre the wor2t programmer iive ever 2een, you dont know anythiing about computer2, why do you bother. _  
_ TA: the only thiing youre good at ii2 yelliing and makiing huge mii2take2. _  
_ TA: and beiing UGLY AND HORRIIBLE IN EVERY WAY, AND HAVIING 2TUPIID LIITTLE NUBBY HORN2. _  
_ CG: TO BE HONEST I DON'T SEE WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT YOUR PROGRAMMING OR HACKING. _  
_ CG: WHAT IS A HACKER EVEN? JUST SOME SMUG ASSHOLE IN MOVIES DOING FAKE THINGS AND MAKING UP WORDS. _  
_ CG: IT'S NOT EVEN A REAL THING TO BE, IT'S JUST SOME BULLSHIT TITLE YOU GAVE YOURSELF SO YOU CAN FEEL JUST A TINY BIT LESS LOATHESOME. _  
_ TA: oh no, more chiildii2h burn2, ii dont have two prove anythiing two you, iim a great hacker, periiod. _  
_ CG: NO IT'S ALL SO CLEAR NOW, YOU WERE A FRAUD ALL ALONG. _  
_ CG: WHAT DOES ALL THIS NONSENSICAL CODE YOU WROTE EVEN DO? _  
_ CG: IT'S ALL NONSENSE. _  
_ CG: LIKE A BLUFF. YOU JUST SAY, OH KARKAT WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT I WROTE IS BULLSHIT BECAUSE HE'S TOO DUMB TO FIGURE IT OUT. _  
_ CG: WELL YOU'RE BUSTED, THESE VIRUSES HERE I BET DO NOTHING AT ALL. _  
_ TA: waiit, KK... _  
_ CG: I BET IF I RAN THEM NOTHING BAD WOULD HAPPEN. _  
_ CG: MIGHT EVEN IMPROVE MY COMPUTER'S PERFORMANCE! _  
_ TA: no don't. _  
_ CG: HOW ABOUT THIS IDIOTIC PROGRAM WITH THE RED AND BLUE CODE, WHICH IS A MEANINGLESS THING TO DO WITH CODE ANYWAY. _  
_ CG: WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN? IT'S ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR SCAMS. _  
_ CG: WHY NOT SNEAK SOME BAD CLIP ART INTO THE FILES TOO, AND PRETEND THAT'S CODE? _  
_ TA: oh god, no dont run that, iim 2eriiou2. _  
_ CG: WHAT WOULD HAPPEN? _  
_ TA: iim not 2ure, but iit would be really, really bad iif you ran iit, ju2t dont. _  
_ CG: AH HA. JUST AS I THOUGHT, YOU CAN'T EVEN COME UP WITH A GOOD LIE WHEN I PRESS YOU ON IT. _  
_ CG: YOUR BLUFF HAS BEEN CALLED. _  
_ CG: COMPILING AS WE SPEAK, IT WILL AUTORUN WHEN IT FINISHES. _  
_ CG: AND NOW I HAVE TO GO ATTEND TO SOMETHING OUTSIDE, BECAUSE TEREZI IS DOING SOMETHING JUST UNSPEAKABLY STUPID RIGHT NOW. _  
_ CG: WHOOPS, FORGET I SAID THAT. IT WAS PRIVILEGED INFORMATION. _  
_ TA: you are the dumbe2t grubfucker on the planet, ii 2wear. _  
_ CG: LATER DOUCHE BAG. _  
_ TA: KK DO NOT RUN THAT CODE. _  
_ TA: hello? _

_ carcinoGeneticist's [CG'S] computer exploded._

* * *

Karkat's eyes shot open. The dark purple of his recuperacoon met his gaze, and he groaned while rubbing his face, ignoring the faint sheen of slime transferred from hand to cheeks. "Ugh...another fucking dream..." Still, it rattled him. For sweeps he had been having these odd...deja vu-like dreams, he guessed. He had never really cared about them, writing them off most of the time-until the dreams of Tavros and Aradia and Terezi and Vriska woke him up screaming. Crabdad had to get him to calm down, and it wasn't until later that he found out that it wasn't just a dream, that it had actually happened. And that scared him the most.

After the incidents he had started recording his dreams, especially when they gave him an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach, like this one did. Then again, who wouldn't be rattled after dreaming of their lusus dying thanks to setting off a virus that exploded his computer and a wall of his hive? It was something to make note of, and he toweled off as much of the slime as possible before writing everything down. He didn't want it to be lost through his fingers like some of them did.

With that done he took a quick trip in the ablution trap. As the water washed the slime away he rubbed at his face, hoping the water would clear his mind for the rest of the day. Like in his dream, they were about to all participate in the SGRUB game that Sollux had made. Once he was cleaned and dressed he pulled down a chart that was on his wall, examining the markings on it.

The Zodiac signs shone in the corresponding blood colors (except his own), various lines connecting them here and there. He frowned. A whisper in a dream had prompted him to start this entire debacle of a relationship chart, saying it would be important. And as much as he felt it was dumb as fuck, he still diligently kept it up.

The interesting part was that, while he didn't normally talk to all of the others, he still knew of all their feelings and crushes thanks to the clusterfuck that was the gossip grapevine. For example:

_Nepeta: flushed for Karkat (onesided, he liked her as a person but she admittedly kind of weirded him out)_  
_Nepeta: pale for Equius (freaking serendipitous right there)_  
_Equius: flushed for Aradia (fairly certain it's onesided)_  
_Aradia: flushed/pale for Sollux (honestly not sure, he would've said flushed before the accident)_  
_Sollux: pale for Terezi? (feasible for sure)_  
_Terezi: flushed/pitch for Karkat (he'd freely admit he had no fucking idea what their relationship was)_  
_Karkat: pale for? Gamzee (a scary gut feeling that said this would eventually come true)_  
_Tavros: flushed for Gamzee (definite possibility)_  
_Vriska - NOT GOING THERE_  
_Kanaya - who knew what the fuck she was feeling._  
_Eridan: pale/flushed for Feferi (he knew Eridan was flushed but something told him this ship was going to crash and burn and the aftermath would not be pretty)_

Ugh, even looking at some of these made his head fucking hurt. Still, something told him everything would come to a head, be important somehow. But he was forgetting something else...

Oh yeah, the game!

* * *

Karkat stared at the rubble and the white body of his lusus, horror trickling from his thinkpan down to the soles of his feet. Fuck, he should never have run that virus! Never should have let Sollux get so under his skin, just like...oh god, just like in his dream.

Trepidation seeping through him he scrambled for his respiteblock, finding the book on its side but thankfully unharmed. He flipped through the notebook, thinkpan going haywire. This one had come true, so did that one, those, these, this, this, that, all of them! Each and every single dream, no matter how insignificant, came true.

He sat back against his bed as the full impact hit him. "Premonitions...but why? Why is it me?"

The blinking of his kernelsprite pulled him back to reality, and with difficulty he chucked his fallen lusus into the sprite.


	3. Begotten by Blood

**_(AN: Please disregard the lack of less than and greater than signs! The website won't allow them :( that needs to be fixed.)_**

-CURRENT caligulasAquarium [CA] opened memo "this fuckin game" on board "R41NBOW RUMPUS P4RTYTOWN" at ?:?-

CCA: theres an angel wwith my shotgun  
CCA: this is complete bullshit

-CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CA] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo-

CCG: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MANAGE THAT?  
CCA: i dont fuckin knoww  
CCA: all i knoww is that these assholes are getting smarter an its literally the wworst  
CCG: DID YOU AT LEAST STOP KILLING THEM?  
CCA: this is fuckin self preservvation noww kar

-CURRENT cuttlefishCuller [CC] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo-

CCC: W)(at the )(eck?! You ac)(oally LOST your s)(otgun to your conc)(orets?  
CCG: I'M CURRENTLY MARVELING AT THE FACT OUR SESSION IS OFF TO A FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC START.

-CURRENT twinArmageddons [CTA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo-

CTA: confuckiinggrat2, ed. you wiin the award for the mo2t iidiiotiic fuckup thu2far thii2 2e22iion.  
CCA: says the asswwipe wwho didn't evven make it into the game wwithout dyin

- CURRENT arachnidsGrip [CAG] RIGHT NOW responded to memo -

CAG: Woooooooow. Sh8ts fired, Amp8ra.  
CAG: Too 8ad they were fired 8y your cons8rts, since they T88K AHA8'S CROSSHAIRS! ::::A  
CCC: Guys, you s)(oald clam down a bit! Getting all worked up won't solve anyfin!  
CCG: THE PRINCESS IS RIGHT.  
CCC: I'm not a princess! 38/  
CCG: YOU'RE THE HEIRESS OR SOME SHIT, ALRIGHT, GOT THAT CLEARED UP.  
CCC: No no no! I don't WANT to be called any of that! Just...Feferi. Is that so hard to ask?

-CURRENT centaursTesticle [CCT] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo-

CCT: D - But how w001d we give you the proper respects  
CCG: UGH ENOUGH!  
CCG: OKAY SO...ERIDAN LOST HIS SHOTGUN TO THE ANGELS, WHICH HE IS STILL STUPIDLY KILLING WHEN THEY'RE HIS GOGDAMN CONSORTS.  
CCG: AND BLACKROM SHOTS HAVE BEEN FIRED, WHATEVER.  
CCG: AM I MISSING ANYTHING ELSE?

-CURRENT arsenicCatnip [CAC] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo-

CAC: :/ ampurra you and pawlux are like the worst blackrom pawssibilities efur  
CAC: :33 just wanted to get that out there.  
CAG: Oh gr8, the magical shippers 8rigade has arrived.  
CAG: What gr8 flagships do you tout this time, L8jon?  
CAG: GamzeeS8p8r? Tavros3Sollux? Equius3Karkat?  
CAC: xOO rawrrr shut up vwhiskers! those are all really pawful ships and you should be ashamed of thinking of them!  
CCA: nep nobody fuckin cares  
CAC: :/ nopawdy cares about your stupid face!  
CCT: D - I am praying that you are simply being f001ish in that shipping suggestion, Serket  
CCG: D - Nepeta, mind your language.  
CCG: THAT IS THE WORST POSSIBLE FUCKING SHIP, SPIDERBITCH.  
CCG: AND GET OFF NEPETA'S ASS, OKAY, IT'S NOT LIKE SHE'S HURTING ANYONE.  
CCG: AND SHE'S AT LEAST SMART ENOUGH TO NOT LOSE HER FUCKING SHOTGUN!  
CCC: 38O  
CCG: ALSO SHE'S RIGHT, YOU AND CAPTOR WOULD BE SHIT FOR KISMESES, JUST SAYING.  
CAG: How are all these shots 8eing fired when the only gun we have is in the hands of the angels.  
CAC: :/ i think we should all lay off the issue for a bit.  
CAG: Sure, it's not like it was our 8EST WEAPON IN THE G8ME OR ANYTHING.  
CAC: :CC i'm not saying ampurra isn't an idiot fur this whole thing, i'm just saying we're not getting anywhere focusing on this.

- CURRENT gallowsCalibrator [CGC] RIGHT NOW responded to memo -

CGC: YOU'R3 R34LLY R4K1NG 3R1D4N OV3R TH3 CO4LS TOD4Y, N3P3T4.  
CAC: :/ i'm just tired of bad ships, okay?  
CCG: ALSO HE'S AN IDIOT.  
CCC: In t)(is case, I can't kelp but agree! 38(  
CCT: D - May we conc100de this frivolous discussion and move on to more important matters  
CCG: THE FUCKHOOFBEAST IS RIGHT.  
CCT: D - The what  
CCG: HOW HAVE EVERYONE PROGRESSED ON THEIR PLANETS?

-CURRENT apocalypseArisen [CAA] RIGHT NOW responded to memo-

CAA: I w001d like t0 p0int 0ut that n0 matter what were d0ing here this is all pointless.  
CAG: Oh l88k, the other mem8er of the gr8 bl00 team. ::::/  
CAG: Since the GL8RIOUS LEADER wants to hear, I'll 8e the first to report.  
CAG: LOMAT is now my 8itch.  
CCG: YOU, MEGIDO, SHUT UP BECAUSE I HAVE NO NEED FOR YOUR PREDICTIONS OF DOOM.  
CCG: THIS IS GOING TO SOUND HYPOCRITICAL BUT IT WOULD BE NICE TO HAVE A POSITIVE THING FOR ONCE IN OUR FUCKING LIVES.  
CCG: AND NICE TO

Karkat's hands stuttered on the keyboard, his eyes widening in shock.

CCG: YOU WENT FUCKING GOD TIER DIDN'T YOU?  
CAG: Yes I did. :::: D  
CAG: No thanks to ToreaD8RK. ::::/

-CURRENT adiosToreador [CAT] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo-

CAT: sORRY i, uH, dIDN'T WANT TO KILL YOU OR ANYTHING  
CCG: IT'S FINE, TAVROS, IT MUST'VE BEEN TERRIFYING AS HELL  
CCG: I CAN'T IMAGINE BEING IN THAT SITUATION.  
CAT: uH, tHANKS kARKAT  
CAT: bUT HOW DO YOU KNOW?  
CGC: Y3S, HOW DO YOU KNOW, K4RK4T? :/  
CAC: :33 purrhaps beclaws its something vwhiskers would do?  
CAG: Your logic is not welcome here, L8jon.

-CURRENT grimAuxiliatrix [CGA] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo-

CGA: I Do Find It A Bit Odd That You Knew What Happened  
CGA: But Miss Leijon Is Also Quite Right In That It Is Just Like Vriska To Do Something Like That To Tavros  
CCG: UH, KANAYA, ARE YOU OKAY?  
CGA: I Am Just Fine Karkat Thank You For Asking  
CCG: OKAY, IF YOU'RE SURE.  
CCG: I MEAN, IF YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT THE WHOLE PUPA THING I'M OKAY WITH THAT  
CAT: hOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?  
CAT: tHAT WAS SOMETHING, uH, nO ONE ELSE KNEW ABOUT  
CCG: UH  
CCG: WHO CARES THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT, WHAT'S IMPORTANT IS THAT ONE OF US IS NOW GOD TIER  
CAG: And how awesome that is, right? :::: D Now that I know how to do it, we can all go God Tier!  
CAC: :33 hm…  
CCC: I don't know aboat t)(at 38/ we s)(oald wait until we're ALL ready to go t)(at far!  
CCT: D - May I please ask why you are so hesitant?  
CCC: W)(ale, to reac)( Cod Pier, you kinda )(ave to...die 38(  
CCT: D - Oh  
CCT: D - May I commend you on that lovely pun?  
CCC: O)(! T)(anks! 38D  
CCG: I'VE HEARD WORSE, I'LL ADMIT THAT  
CCC: 38(  
CCG: CONSIDERING YOU'RE THE WITCH OF LIFE, I'M SURE THE IDEA OF DEATH IS FUCKING AWFUL  
CCC: I already )(ad to revive Sollux! So we s)(oald probubbly wait until we've gone )(ig)(er on the -Ec)(eladder.  
CCG: GOOD IDEA, FEFERI. IDEAS ANYONE?  
CGA: I Actually Have A Question  
CCG: YES?  
CGA: How Did You Know About The Incident  
CGA: Question Mark  
CAT: i'M KINDA WONDERING THAT MYSELF  
CCG: I'M WONDERING WHERE GAMZEE IS, HE'S USUALLY SHOWN HIS DUMB FACE AROUND NOW  
CTA: gz ii2 probably stiill hiigh off hii2 a22  
CCA: i wwould like to announce that i managed to get ahabs crosshairs back  
CAC: :33 a lot of my planets quests require help. :cc i cant do them alone!  
CAG: Sucks for you, L8jon.  
CAC: xoo ughhh. furget it, i'm gonna try fur this one, it looks a bit more simple. if i can just figure out a way to keep the rope furrom retracting, i can pull it taut, tie it down, and then get the purrize.  
CCG: HAVE YOU TRIED SHOVING A SUGAR CUBE ONTO IT WHILE YOU'RE PULLING IT TAUT?  
CAC: :oo wait a sec, let me try that! i'm gonna captchalogue a big sugar cube!  
CGA: Hm  
CCG: WHAT?  
CGA: I Didnt Know You Had An Interest In Helping Miss Nepeta In Her Quest Karkat  
CCG: WELL, IT WAS JUST A SUGGESTION, NOTHING BIG  
CGA: Ah  
CGA: Dont Think Youre Off The Hook Just Yet  
CCC: )(ook! 38D  
CAC: :33 brb!  
CAG: Can we focus please, on the fact that I have a way for us to make this game completely our 8itch?  
CCA: wwe gotta die to do that, vvris  
CTA: de2piite my procliiviitiie2 for the number two ii don't have a 2econd death wii2h.  
CAA: it isn't in the cards in any case. why b0ther?  
CCG: I THINK THAT FEFERI IS THE SMARTEST ONE OUT OF ALL OF US RIGHT NOW ON THIS MATTER.  
CCG: WE'LL INCREASE OUR SKILL LEVEL UNTIL WE REACH THE TOP OF THE ECHELADDERS, CONFRONT OUR DENIZENS, THEN TACKLE THE BLACK KING.  
CCG: ANYTHING /ELSE/?  
CCC: We s)(oaldn't just attack t)(em! O)(, a-tack, fis)(ing tackle! )(ee)(ee!  
CCG: WHY NOT?  
CCC: Because, t)(ey could )(ave advice for us!  
CGA: I Highly Doubt That Theyll Have Advice For Us  
CGA: They Are The Enemies We Must Face  
CGA: What Could They Tell Us For Advice How To Defenestrate Them Easiest  
CCC: 38O wow!  
CCG: WHAT JUST HAPPENED  
CAG: H8ly crap, Kanaya.  
CAC: :33 back! what did i miss?  
CAC: :oo oh, gosh  
CAC: :ss hang on, somethings happening  
CCT: D - Is everything alright, Nepeta  
CCT: D - Do you need my assistance  
CGA: What  
CAT: uH, kANAYA, yOU JUST KINDA WENT  
CAT: bLACK FOR A MOMENT  
CGA: I Did Not  
CGA: I Just Pointed Out The Flaw In Miss Peixes Plan  
CAC: :33 i'm fine! its just that things are happening.  
CAG: What kind of things?  
CAC: xoo things that are none of your "8usiness"!  
CAG: ::::O  
CAC: xoo gosh, cant i just do my quests without efurryone interfurring!  
CCT: D - Are you in any way, shape, or form hurt at all  
CCT: D - Is your tail okay  
CCC: W)(y are you asking aboat )(er tail?  
CCC: If I can ask of course!  
CCT: D - Ah  
CCT: D - It's a robotic attachment that moves on its own that I made her for her wriggling day two sweeps ago  
CCT: D - I keep it tuned and such  
CCG: WAIT IT'S REAL?  
CCG: I DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S WEIRD OR BADASS NOW, BUT IT EXPLAINS YOUR BALANCE  
CCG: A+ BTW, YOU KIND OF SCARE ME  
CCG: IN A GOOD WAY  
CGA: Hm  
CCG: STOP HMING AT ME, GIRLS ARE SCARY  
CAG: I'll take that as a compliment ::::D  
CAC: :33 like i said, i'm fine! the sugar cube held the rope like it was suppawsed to but it opened some kind of door?  
CAC: :33 i'm going in it  
CAA: i w0uld advise against it  
CAC: :33 i'm going in  
CAG: L8jon, I know you're autistic and all, but I didn't think you were retarded.  
CAC: xoo says the troll who committed ritualistic suicide!  
CAG: Who is also the troll who is the strongest member of our group now!  
CCC: I'd like to contest to t)(at, conc)(sidering I'm t)(e one w)(o broug)(t food down to my lusus!  
CGA: Ah Is That Your Explanation For Your Figure  
CCC: 38O Kanaya! Busting out t)(e SASS!  
CCG: HOLY CRAP KANAYA  
CGA: I Simply Mean That She Has A Full Figure  
CGA: Nothing Else  
CCC: W)(ale, I suppose it IS a curvy figure...  
CAC: :33 i ship it  
CAG: N8. 8 th8usand times N8.  
CCG: WAIT, DON'T SHOOT HER DOWN, THIS HAS SOME INTERESTING POTENTIAL  
CCC: Karcrab, are you acs)(oally S)(IPPING me? 38O  
CCG: ...I AM A CONNOISSEUR OF ROMCOMS AND I AM MERELY ACKNOWLEDGING THE POTENTIAL, SHUT UP  
CGA: I Dont Know Why You Would Even Think This Is Black  
CGA: I Havent Said Anything To Indicate That  
CAT: hAHAHA  
CCG: ARE WE EVEN IN THE SAME MEMO NOW?  
CAC: :oo oh my  
CAC: :oo i might go a bit quiet fur a while  
CAC: :oo i will come back later to assess the pawsibilities.

-CURRENT arsenicCatnip [CAC] is now an idle troll! -

CAG: I don't even know what I'm looking at here.  
CCA: kan are you sure youre okay  
CGA: Im Perfectly Fine  
CGA: People Are Just Being Silly Is All  
CCG: SURE, WE'LL GO WITH THAT.  
CCG: DOES ANYONE HAVE ANYTHING TO ADD TO THIS MEMO BEFORE I THINK WE'RE DONE?  
CAG: Mine is still a gr8 idea!  
CCA: vvetoed  
CCA: also the angels found out i took my gun back  
CGA: Vriska Im Sorry But Your Idea Isnt That Great  
CGA:I Dont Want To Die Until Im Prepared  
CCC: -Exactly!  
CCG: I MOVE THAT ERIDAN IS A DUMBASS

-CAC is no longer an idle troll!-

CAC: :33 i second that motion!  
CCC: Mocean passed!  
CCT: D - Bassed  
CCC: …  
CCC: T)(AT'S FINTASTIC! 38D  
CCC: MOCEAN BASS-ED!  
CGA: You Forked That D Quite A Way  
CAT: pFT  
CCG: HAHAHAHAHA!  
CAC: x33 h33h33h33!  
CCC: 38? W)(at's so finny?  
CCT: D - The humor also e100des me  
CGA: In This Case Im As Boggled As You Two Are  
CCC: W)(ale anywave! I didn't know you like puns too -Equius!  
CCT: D - I find them quite amusing  
CAG: Uuuuuuuugh.  
CAG: Just what we need, more puns.  
CAC: :33 so i met an alien heart player in the center of my planet and shes really nice  
CAG: God, L8jon, if you wanted to pretend to be doing something important, you could at least come up with a more plausible story.  
CAG: Aliens? That's so ridiculous.  
CAC: :/ i wasnt talking to you anyway, vwhiskers, so bluh.  
CAC: :33 she says you should just go make out with kanaya already  
CAG: Okay, that's 8T! I'm sick and tired of you trying to ship all of us!

Karkat's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Unbeknownst to him, his irises flashed red for a moment, before going back to steely silver.

CCG: WAS SHE A FUNNY PINK COLOR? NO HORNS? SHORT BROWN HAIR AND SILVERY EYES?  
CAC: :oo yeah!  
CAC: :33 she's really nice, she's showing me some of her music on her handheld computer.  
CGA: How Did You Know That Karkat  
CCG: I  
CCG: I DON'T KNOW  
CCG: IT KIND OF POPPED INTO MY HEAD ALL OF A SUDDEN  
CAG: Hahahahahahahaha! Is our fearless leader defending the kittycat? Does he have a flush crush?  
CAG: Or are you just trying to make her feel 8etter?  
CCG: GODDAMMIT VRISKA CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP?!  
CCG: IN FACT, THIS IS AN ORDER  
CCG: STOP ACTING LIKE A DOUCHEMUFFIN TOWARDS NEPETA, SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO WARRANT IT  
CCG: IN FACT, YOU NEED TO GET YOUR FUCKING SHIT TOGETHER!  
CAG: W8, what?  
CAG: What are you talking about?  
CCG: PLAYING RED AND BLACK WITH TAVROS BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT WITH HIM, THEN BEING A SHITTY MOIRAIL TO KANAYA WHO DESERVES FAR BETTER THAN WHAT YOU'RE GIVING HER  
CCG: DO YOU THINK QUADRANTS ARE A GAME? DO YOU LIKE PLAYING WITH THEIR FEELINGS?  
CCG: OR ARE YOU JUST CONFUSED BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER EVEN DARED T9 CARE A69UT S9MEONE IN CASE Y9UR LUSUS EATS THEM?  
CCG: EITHER WAY, ST9P PLAYING WITH THEM!  
CCG: IT'S N9T G99D AND IT'S REALLY JUST PLAIN RUDE, NOT TO MENTION H9RRI6LE F9R 69TH 9F THEM.  
CGA: Karkat I Think Youre Overreacting  
CCG: N9T N9W KANAYA  
CCG: S9ME9NE HAS T9 GET HER T9 SEE JUST H9W MUCH SHE'S HURTING Y9U AND TAVR9S  
CCG: FIRST TEREZI AND ARADIA, N9W THEM?  
CCG: IF SHE'S N9T ST9PPED, WH9'S NEXT?  
CAT: nOT THAT i'M NOT FLATTERED AND STUFF, bUT, uH, yOU'RE TYPING FUNNY  
CCG: WHAT?  
CGA: Also This Is Really None Of Your Business  
CGA: But  
CGA: I Appreciate Your Concern  
CGC: NO YOU KNOW WH4T  
CGC: 1'M NOT L3TT1NG 4LL TH1S SL1D3 4NYMOR3.  
CGC: YOU KNOW TH1NGS YOU C4N'T POSS1BLY KNOW, YOU'R3 H4V1NG TH3S3 W31RD TYP1NG MOODSW1NGS, YOU'R3 4CT1NG DOWNR1GHT W31RD.  
CGC: K4RK4T, 3XPL41N. 3XPL41N NOW.  
CGC: B3FOR3 1 COM3 4ND M4K3 YOU.  
CAC: :oo purrezi that's kind of extreme  
CCG: D9 Y9U REALLY THINK I EVEN KN9W WHAT THE FUCK IS G9ING 9N?!  
CCG: ALL I KN9W IS I'M HAVING DREAMS EVERY FUCKING NIGHT 9F THINGS THAT END UP HAPPENING  
CCG: I'VE HAD THEM ALL MY LIFE  
CCG: AND I D9N'T EVEN KN9W WHY I'M TYPING THIS WEIRD QUIRK BUT MY FINGERS W9N'T ST9P  
CCG: ALS9, I'M GETTING FUCKING TIRED 9F ALL 9F Y9U THINKING THIS IS A GAME  
CCG: I HAVE SEEN US DIE S9ME FUCKING H9RRI6LE DEATHS!  
CCG: S9 I'M S9RRY IF I WANT T9 PREVENT IT AND KEEP US ALIVE!  
CCG: AND I AM GETTING TIRED OF PE9PLE'S SHIT!  
CCG: I AM TIRED 9F SEEING VRISKA PLAY WITH KANAYA AND TAVR9S' EM9TI9NS, I AM TIRED 9F SEEING EQUIUS M99N AFTER ARADIA WHEN THAT IS A FUCKING T9XIC RELATI9NSHIP  
CCG: I AM TIRED 9F ERIDAN KILLING HIS G9DDAMN C9NS9RTS SINCE THAT MAKES THINGS WORSE  
CCG: I AM TIRED 9F S9LLUX AND ERIDAN ACTING 6LACK F9R EACH 9THER BECAUSE THAT WILL END IN PAIN AND SUFFERING  
CCG: I AM TIRED  
CCG: 9F SEEING SUFFERING  
CCG: I

-CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CAG] RIGHT NOW stopped responding to the memo-

CAC: 8OO karkitty!  
CAC: :OO oh my gosh, wait, what- that other heart player is gone!  
CAC: :cc i don't understand what's going on…  
CGA: Should Someone Go Check On Him  
CCC: I t)(ink so! 38(  
CGA: Terezi I Think That Was A Bit Harsh  
CGA: He Was Clearly In Distress  
CGC: 1 DON'T 3V3N KNOW WH4T 1'M LOOK1NG 4T H3R3.  
CGC: H3'S L1K3… T4LK1NG TO H1MS3LF NOW.  
CGC: CURL3D UP 1N WR1GGL3R POS1T1ON ON TH3 FLOOR, MUMBL1NG TO H1MS3LF.  
CGA: Dont You Think You Should Go To Him And Make Sure Hes Okay  
CAC: :cc i'm already on my way ofur!  
CGA: I Meant Terezi But I Shall Leave Him In Your Capable Hands  
CAT: wOW, yOU'RE ACTING KIND OF PALE  
CGA: I Am Not  
CGA: I Am Expressing Concern For Our Friend Who Seems To Have Collapsed  
CAT: sORRY, i DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING BY IT  
CAT: i JUST THOUGHT IT WAS KINDA SWEET, iN A WAY  
CGA: Thank You  
CAG: Well, *I* think that was weird as f8ck.  
CTA: anyone el2e notiice 2omethiing about how he typed when kk went 2pa2tiic?  
CCA: youre the go to guy for spastic after all  
CTA: 2hut the fuck up ed  
CTA: hii2 letter2 went from o2 two 62 and b2 two 92  
CGC: 1SN'T TH4T H1S SYMBOL?  
CTA: yeah  
CGC: HMMM…  
CAG: Oh come on, Pyrope, wh8t's going on?  
CGC: NOTH1NG YOU N33D TO KNOW 4BOUT, S3RK3T :P  
CGA: Im Curious Personally  
CGA: Whats So Special About His Symbol  
CGC: W3LL OK4Y  
CGC: YOU KNOW HOW W3 4LL H4V3 4NC3STORS?  
CCA: ya mean your wwriggler games you an vris played around with  
CGC: SHUT UP 1T'S TRUE  
CGC: F3F3R1 H4S TH3 COND3SC3NS1ON, M1N3 W4S TH3 1LLUSTR1OUS R3DGL4RE  
CAG: That my ancestor killed ::::)  
CGC: SH3 CH34T3D 4ND YOU KNOW 1T  
CGC: BUT TH4T'S NOT 1MPORT4NT  
CGC: WHO 1N H1STORY W4S R3F3R3NC3D W1TH TH4T SYMBOL?  
CCC: 38O!  
CCC: T)(e Sufferer!  
CGC: 3X4CTLY!  
CTA: diidnt he diie  
CTA: why wa2 he culled anyway  
CGC: 1T'S NOT MY PL4C3 TO S4Y TH4T  
CTA: oh come on you obviiously know  
CTA: fef throw me a bone  
CCC: Nope! I'm not t)(rowing a line either!  
CCC: T)(is is somet)(ing perc)(sonal for our leader!  
CCA: wwait howw come you knoww but i dont  
CCC: Condescension lessons 38P  
CGC: W41T  
CGC: 4RGH!  
CGA: Did  
CGA: Did Anyone Else Feel Something  
CGA: Odd  
CAC: :oo LOPAH is expurriencing a purrthquake.  
CGA: An Earthquake  
CAT: wHAT?  
CCT: D - Nepeta, be careful  
CCG: D - Should I go to you  
CAC: :ss it's stopped now, but it was really bad when i furst landed.  
CGC: TH3 S3RV3R PROGR4M CR4SH3D. 1 N33D TO R3ST4RT 1T.  
CGC: 1 C4N'T S33 WH4T'S H4PP3N1NG.  
CGA: Tell Me How He Is When Youre Done  
CGA: Please  
CCC: Yea)(, I )(ope )(e's okray! 38(

When he had stopped responding to the memo, Karkat had fallen from his chair, gripping his head as agony lanced through his thinkpan. He saw fire, he saw rainbow hues of blood, drones, the flashing of metal, there was a fire surging through his veins, poisoning, drowning out everything-

He screamed, eyes flying open and silver became stained with carmine.

"Shhh…." a gentle hand brushed through his hair, fingertips pressing against his temples. "Breathe through it. It's just blood calling out to blood. The timeline is a bit wacky." More gentle touches, "Breathe…"

Karkat whimpered, gripping the rug underneath him. It hurt, everything hurt, but the burning was fading to dullness. "It...burns..." He blinked a few times and looked up at the newcomer. "Who...who're you...?"

"Get through it first." the newcomer said softly, continuing to brush through his hair. "Tell me what you see."

"I see..." His eyes closed again. "There's...three trolls in front of me. A jade...a yellow...an olive...they're in chains, they're watching me...they look like my friends, but they're not...I'm...I'm in chains...there's an arrow in my side..."

"Stay awake." the newcomer's voice was soft, but authoritative - impossible to deny. "Stay aware. Consider." she pressed the pad of her thumb against the center of his forehead, swiping it across to one side as if wiping away a bad omen. "Your hands. What are they doing? Are you trying to grab for something?"

"They're...grabbing the chains holding me." Karkat could feel himself wavering between the two worlds, teetering on the balance. "I'm pulling at them...I...I have been peaceful...I have been kind...I only dared to speak what others have been dreaming for so long." His eyes were open, but burning brightly, brighter than fire and staring at a crowd visible only to him. "I have had dreams too. Dreams of what might have been where blood was simply blood, and all of us were equal. If wishing for that is heresy then yes I deserve to die…

"I've seen acts of the most sublime kindness and the most vile cruelty….They say powerful beings find anger when they have no room for love...What made you so? Are you scared of change? Scared of those who are different? I realize, I am different than you. I have known feelings that none of you can ever hope to know. I've know the camaraderie of friend who supported me against all odds. I have known the compassion of a guardian who took me in when no others would and raised me to dream and hope! I have known a love and passion that transcended definition.

"There is no use hiding it now. You can all see me for what I am. The Signless...The Sufferer ...The mutant...My blood burns brightly for all to see. It is the flame of a revolution that you cannot ever hope to quell. My memory can be erased, but my ideals will never die! My mistake was believing I could change a world infected by hate and corruption. You've taken the freedom of an innocent troll and turned his blessings into a curse. The pity you have taken on my Disciple will wound her. She's known true love and you've forced her into a life of Solitude! You've forced a mother to watch her son die!

"I see you for what you are. I always fucking have. I thought I could fucking change you! Fuck me for being a fucking fool! Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

As the last expletive ripped from his throat, the sound echoed throughout his land, his consorts latching onto various objects to prevent falling over. The ones closest to his hive gripped their ears in pain, the strength of his voice affecting their hearing temporarily. Nepeta, who was preparing to land, stumbled and fell as the ground shook beneath her. "Karkat…!" As the ground began to steady she tore across the land.

"Fuck!" Karkat's voice started to get a little choked up. "I am angry, because I forgive you. I must be the biggest fucking fool in Alternia…But when I close my eyes I see a world where we all work together...And it's so fucking beautiful…" His voice dwindled away and his gaze drifted down, eyes ready to close.

The newcomer bit her lip, having gone incredibly tense. A small trickle of crimson dribbled down from her ears, and she let out a shaky breath. "I'm really glad this is just a splinter." she murmured, "Even though it means I experience this as if it were happening to my primary self." She looked down at him, brushing her thumb across his forehead again, "Karkat." her voice came a bit louder than before, "Stay focused, alright? Don't let the bubbles call you. I ask again. Your hands - what were your hands doing?"

"They're-they're slumped… I can't hold it anymore...I'm exhausted...my Disciple, do not weep...I'll see you again one day..." For a brief, agonizing moment, he didn't breathe. Something jolted through Karkat, and he sat up up sharply with a gasp. "What-what just...happened?"

The newcomer brought a hand to her bloody ears, smiling slightly, tapping at them to draw his attention to them. She was good at reading lips, having had a lot of practice, but she had to draw his attention before he panicked so that he would realize. She ruffled his hair, "You just had a Blood connection with your ancestor."

"Wait...did I actually make you deaf?" he asked, eyes still red but wide as he took in her appearance. She was pretty, if a little weird looking. Brown hair cropped around her ears, slim, and eyes that were a bright stormy gray; body draped in the garb of a Heart Player, but her outfit had clearly been modified. It reminded him of those Troll Middle Eastern models. "What I just had...that was from my ancestor?" He made sure to make his lips noticeable so she could read them if he did make her deaf. Oops.

She nodded, wiping some of the blood away from her ears, "The God Tier thing will heal it soon." she assured him, "And this is a splinter anyway. And yes, that was from your ancestor. I'm sorry if I was a bit insistent on pushing you through it. I had to know."

"If you'll be okay, then alright...but why did you have to know?" He rubbed his head, looking down. "It was so...strong. Nothing I ever felt before! At first I was just getting pissed off, but then...wow..."

"As a Blood Player, and a Knight at that, you are uniquely suited to exploiting things that happened in the extreme past whenever your blood manages to call out to your ancestor's. I've seen timelines where you master the skill enough, even subconsciously, to completely divert the timeline. And some timelines where you call even further back." A soft glow formed around her ears and she let out a sigh as the blood dried and flaked away. "Ahh, there we go."

"So...I'm connected?" Karkat looked back up at her, glad that her ears were healed over now. "How did I make you go deaf anyway?"

"That…" She chuckled a bit in embarrassment, "I'll admit, I didn't expect you to connect to that moment. I mean, I knew he gave the Vast Expletive just before he died, but I hoped…" she shook her head, "I had hoped I could keep you focused enough to pull you out before it."

"I...I can do that?" He put his fingers to his lips in wonder. "Wow...So me being a Knight of Blood, I was able to connect to my ancestor?" He looked up at his crab lususprite, who was eying the newcomer warily. "Did you know he was my ancestor?"

Crabdad glanced at Karkat, then looked away sheepishly. "...I was bred to protect you, when you were born."

"Wait, you knew?!" Karkat scrambled to his feet, staring at his guardian with new eyes. "All those times you were so careful about protecting me because of my blood color, it was because-"

"It was what I was bred for, Karkat." A claw stroked through Karkat's hair, calming him. "I was bred to care for and love you. Because that's what's so unique about you-you can love, on such a grander scale than trolls even realize they are capable of." Crabdad smiled a bit and looked back toward the newcomer. "Isn't that right, Miss Thief?"

The newcomer, the Thief of Heart, bowed toward the lususprite, "Love is a many splendored thing, and has been made very rare in this world." She said softly, before standing straight again with a grin, "As a Heart Player, my currency is love. It is inherent in me to breed it where it can be bred, find it and nurture it. As a Thief, I have a tendency to gather it to myself for my own use." she shrugged, "This was a matter of love."

"It takes Blood to make a Heart live," Crabdad said sagely. "Keep that in mind, Karkat. I sense someone coming close. Thief, will you stay longer?"

"Please do!" Karkat exclaimed. "I want to understand more-why did I relive my ancestor's moments? What even caused me to connect to him?"

"That…" she sighed, glancing up and around, "Well, I suppose I could explain. Your guest is nearly here, though."

The door downstairs slammed open without warning, and a familiar voice called out into the relative silence of the hive, "K-Karkitty?!" Her voice was nearly frantic, matching the intensity of the footsteps hurrying up the stairs.

Karkat turned his head to the door in shock as Nepeta burst into his respiteblock. The sight of her triggered something else, and for a moment it was no longer Nepeta in front of him but an olive troll with thick long hair and prey in her hands. "Disciple?" It took him a minute to realize what he said, and he shook his head "Sorry-Nepeta. What're you doing here?"

Crabdad drifted closer to the Thief, smiling smugly (or smiling as much as a crab could). "They're cute together, aren't they," he whispered to her.

"Criminally so." the Thief smirked faintly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Blood calls out to blood, I suppose."

"Efurrypawdy was really worried…" Nepeta looked a bit embarrassed, "I was just… the furst to start moving, really. What happened?"

"I...I connected to my ancestor," he confessed, looking at her with worried eyes not yet hidden by the grey of childhood again. "That's what was going on. And I relived his last moments...his death..." He pulled his shirt out to look down at his symbol. "My symbol is his shackles...that's what the 6s and 9s were about. And me getting fed up with everyone triggered it, I think." He looked back up at her. "Are you okay though? You're not deaf, right?"

Nepeta shook her head, still mentally reeling from the fact he called her Disciple. Karkat's Disciple… She quickly pulled herself out of her mental reverie and focused on the fact that carmine eyes were boring into her own silvery ones. "I'm fine. I stumbled when I landed at furst, but I landed on my feet!" She grinned at him in reassurance before growing worried. "What about you, Karkat?"

"I...I don't know, to be honest." Karkat took a breath and ran a hand through his hair, before realizing that A) Nepeta was the first to jump to his planet to check on him, and B) there was a strange alien in his hive. "Wait!" he exclaimed, spinning around to face the Thief. "Can't believe I got so derailed, but who the hell are you?"

The Thief gave the two a sheepish smile. "I can't tell you that yet. Shenanigans and paradoxes and that crap. Our Time Lord will freak out if I tell you too much," she added with a roll of her eyes. "But for now...call me TB."

"She's the alien I met in the center of my planet!" Nepeta added with a grin. "She's the one who said that Vwhiskers and Kanaya should kiss!"

Karkat snickered a little bit. "Yeah, that's half obvious, isn't it?" He frowned again. "Why are you here?"

The Thief bowed. "I'm here to help. See, my session's kind of...complicated. Overly so. So complicated that it's ridiculous as hell and sounds like a bad fanfiction." She made a face, pushing her hand through her short, spiky hair. "Then again, life sounds like a bad fanfiction when I think about the bullshit I've learned about my world."

"I dunno, life just sucks most of the time," Karkat replied, the silver beginning to bleed back into his irises. "But, how long can you stay? And will there be any others of your kind contacting us?"

"In time, yeah. And we're humans," TB added. "We'll be showing up to talk to all of you. The only reason I was able to come talk to you first was that I was on Nepeta's planet. Gotta start getting to really know my little prodigy, right?" she added with a wink toward the cat girl's direction.

Karkat nodded slowly in understanding as Nepeta giggled. "So...we'll start meeting your friends later on?"

"Yep, there's certain quests that will lead you all to a pocket deep in the ground. That's where you'll meet us. Oh, uh, don't try to kill the guy you'll meet," she warned him. "He's just a bit...flamboyant."

"Oh, great." Karkat rolled his eyes. "Just what we need."

Nepeta bounced a little on her toes. "I think this is great! I mean, we get to learn about other cultures!" She stopped a little and tilted her head to the side, looking at TB. "But, why are you here to help us?"

TB pursed her lips. "...We screwed something up in our session. All I can tell you is that we're here to help you because it's our fault."

"And my dreams?"

"Not my doing. That's my beau's, my moirail's, and an extra source's doing. Those dreams are the Alpha Timeline. We infected this timeline with something, so we're trying to fix it." TB ran a hand through her hair just as her image flickered. "Shit, I'm running out of time. Nepeta, I'll be back later. Karkat, you won't see me as often, but trust me, we're always watching over you." She kissed the tips of her first two fingers, then pressed them lightly to a startled Karkat's forehead. "Trust the dreams, learn from them. Soon, you'll wake up properly. And Nepeta, just you wait until I show you all the Hearty tricks!"

"All of them?"

"All of them! Toodles!" TB gave them a hearty wave and a grin as she shimmered, then disappeared.

The two trolls and Crabdad stared at the spot for a bit, before Nepeta broke the silence. "Well...if you're okay, then I better get going. I'll troll you later." She turned away before stopping at a grip on her sleeve. "Karkat?"

"Just...stay. Please." All he knew was that he was feeling extremely overwhelmed, and he needed comfort in some way or form. "Maybe...maybe we can watch a romcom or something. Hell, we can even have some fucking tea or something. Just...don't leave. Not yet...please." He avoided looking at her, afraid she'd think he was weak.

Nepeta was surprised that he was showing her his soft side. Karkat had always tried to hide anything like that, especially since he was the "leader" of the group. The fact he was so rattled, so shaken that he was reaching out for help, well...it meant a lot. She couldn't ever betray him, especially when he clearly needed some comfort. She wasn't sure if this counted as pale infidelity, then again was that even a thing? But friends could provide comfort too! And maybe...he'd like the idea of spending more and more time with her. "What do you want to watch?" she asked gently.

"Uh...I don't know...maybe that one movie that Cindi can't come up with but she knows is out there somewhere?" he suggested, glancing away. It was one of those odd romcoms where there was both pale comedy and flush comedy, but it wasn't really a deep one. Just something to relax to.

She nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, we can do that. Where should we watch it?" He wordlessly led her to a block that had his collection, quickly setting the movie up and sitting on the couch. She sat down next to him, and after a long moment of hesitation, pulled a startled Karkat into a tight hug. "You always got me, you know…"

After a moment he returned the hug, hiding his face against his shoulder. Maybe it was the blood calling to blood thing, but for some reason he felt so...comforted by her embrace that he really didn't care. "...Thanks, Nepeta…"

When Crabdad came back in with the tea for them, Karkat had fallen asleep on Nepeta's shoulder, and she was drowsily petting his hair in a soothing fashion. Crabdad simply handed her a cup, draped a blanket over the two, and let them be. His troll was in good claws.

CGC: OK4Y, 1 F1N4LLY GOT TH3 S3RV3R PROGR4M B4CK UP  
CGC: TH4NKS FOR TH4T SOLLUX  
CTA: no problem  
CTA: what'2 goiing on wiith kk?  
CGA: Yes And Nepeta  
CCT: D - - Is my moirail alright  
CGC: :O  
CGC: 1 D1DN'T 3XP3CT TH4T  
CGA: What Is It  
CTA: holy 2hiit thii2 ii2 2trangely adorable  
CCT: D - - What is  
CGC: TH3Y'R3 W4TCH1NG 4 ROMCOM  
CGC: W3LL N3P3T4 1S  
CGC: K4RKL3S F3LL 4SL33P ON H3R SHOULD3R  
CGC: 1 WOND3R WH4T H4PP3N3D :?  
CGA: So Would That Be Considered Okay  
CGC: 1 GU3SS?  
CGC: SH3'S JUST STROK1NG H1S H41R  
CGC: OK4Y TH1S K1ND OF 4DOR4BL3N3SS SHOULD B3 1LL3G4L!  
CTA: eheheh, ii kiind of agree wiith you on that tz  
CCA: wwait so theyre just wwatchin a movvie  
CCA: wwhat about that earthquake  
CCC: We'll )(ave to ask )(im later!  
CCC: We s)(oald let )(im rest for now  
CCT: D - - But Nepeta is  
CGA: In Quite Good Hands Equius  
CGA: If Anything It Sounds Like Karkats The One In Good Hands  
CGC: 1 C4N'T T3LL 1F TH1S 1S P4L3 OR R3D  
CGC: BUT GOD 1T'S CUT3  
CTA: ii'm recordiing it  
CGA: What  
CGA: Why  
CTA: iin case kk goes ape2hiit  
CTA: ii want blackmaiil  
CGA: Oh My God Thats Mean  
CTA: hahaha he'd 2o do the 2ame two me  
CGC: H3 WOULD  
CGA: Well

-CAC is no longer an idle troll!-

CAC: :33 karkittys okay  
CAC: :/ just awfurry tired!  
CAC: :33 he makes these cute tiny snores its so cute!  
CAC: :33 but i wanted to let mew know efurrythings okay now!  
CGC: WH4T H4PP3N3D?  
CAC: :33 it has to do with his aspect i think!  
CAC: :33 but according to miss tb-shes the alien i mentioned-its blood calling to blood or something like that  
CAG: Hahahahahahahaha, okay, I was willing to play along, but there's no way you met an alien!  
CAC: 33: did too!  
CAC: :33 you just wait till you meet your alien equivalent vwiskers!  
CAG: Psh, whatever.  
CAG: Whoever they are, they're no match for a Thief of Light! ::::D  
CAG: ...Why is someone cackling?  
CGA: Um No One Is  
CGC: FOR ONC3 1T'S NOT M3 :?  
CAG: Ugh, must 8e an exile.  
CAG: Or not?  
CAG: Oh f8ck you, I'm a gr8 Light player!  
CAT: uHH, vRISKA?  
CAG: Stupid voices, trying to play tricks on me.  
CAG: Not gonna work!  
CAC: :33 i wouldnt make them mad, vwiskers  
CAC: :33 who knows what they can do  
CCT: D - - Are they dangerous  
CCT: D - - If so I e%pressly forbid you from interacting with them  
CAC: 33: theyre god tier though, so wouldnt that mean they're already dangerous?  
CAC: 33: no more than us, so theres not exactly normal danger!  
CAC: :33 and tb was really nice to karcat, helping him calm down and stuff  
CGC: 1'M P3RSON4LLY 1NTR1GU3D BY TH3S3 4L13NS  
CGA: As Am I  
CCC: O)(! I just realized somefin!  
CCC: T)(is is t)(e first memo we're all CURR-ENTLY responding to!  
CGA: Is It  
CGC: SH3'S R1GHT :O  
CGA: Oh Wow That Never Happens  
CAC: :33 see, good things come furom the outside too! not just bad things!  
CAA: hm  
CTA: oh aa you're 2tiill here?  
CAA: 0bserving  
CAA: and i think ive finally underst00d s0mething  
CGC: :?  
CAC: :33 what is it?  
CAA: well this timeline is d00med  
CAA: but it hasnt been fading like n0rmally d00med timelines d0  
CAA: i believe these aliens are the reas0n why  
CAA: but the question is  
CAA: why d0 they want to help us  
CAC: :33 tb said its beclaws something happened in their session! and that it was like a really bad fanfiction but her life was purretty much a bad fanfiction  
CAC: :33 and she said her and her friends want to help us out since i guess its their fault were doomed?  
CAA: thats  
CAA: very interesting  
CAA: i 100k f0rward t0 meeting my c0unterpart then  
CAA: they sh001d have s0me answers  
CAC: :33 im guessing its by aspect!  
CAC: :33 tb said shes gonna teach me all the hearty things! so im really excited about that!  
CCT: D - - Wait  
CCT: D - - They'll be coming to us  
CAC: :33 yep! purrobably through a quest like how i met tb!  
CAC: :33 you compurrlete quests and find a door to an underground cave thats decorated to their liking!  
CAC: :33 tbs room cave was very nice  
CGA: Hm Thats Extremely Interesting  
CGA: If I Could Figure Out How To Activate The Forge I Can Then Meet My Alien Counterpart  
CGA: What Did Your Alien Look Like Exactly  
CAC: :33 she had short brown hair, and her skin was kind of peachy, and she didnt have any horns either! shes a thief of heart, but i guess she modified her outfit to suit her tastes because it looked like the troll middle east clothing!  
CAG: W8, you can change these things?  
CAG: Sweet! I was getting tired of this design!  
CAG: Hey Kanaya, wanna help me out? I know you loooooooove dressing me up!  
CGA: We Can Schedule A Time  
CGA: But Right Now I Want To Try And Focus My Efforts On The Forge

-CURRENT HeSp [CHeSp] responded RIGHT NOW to the memo-

CHeSp: heeeeey! ya need help with the forge?  
CHeSp: ya gotta find a way to kickstart the volcano!  
CHeSp: if ya can, try goin underwater! there should be a passage for something!  
CGA: Um  
CGA: Thank You  
CGA: ?  
CHeSp: hahahahahahaha! no problem dude! always happy to be a hero! 8D  
CHeSp: okay i gotta jet before MgTi goes all nuts on me  
CHeSp: again  
CHeSp: god you'd think he'd relax some now  
CAA: wh0 are y0u  
CHeSp: an aliiiiieeeeen (~o3o)~  
CAC: :33 h33 h33!  
CAG: What the fuck?  
CHeSp: oh shit i gotta go!  
CHeSp: but space players gotta help each other!  
CHeSp: good luck naya! 8D

-CURRENT HeSp ceased responding RIGHT NOW to the memo-

CGA: Um  
CGA: That Was  
CGA: Illuminating I Suppose  
CAG: That w8s a load of shit!  
CAG: Wh8t the hell was that a8out, sp8ce players helping out or whatever?  
CAC: :33 i told you they wanted to help us!  
CAC: :33 hows it f33l to be bested by a cat girl?  
CAG: Oh 8ite me.  
CGC: H3H3H3H3H3H3!  
CGC: 1'D R4TH3R H4NG YOU :]  
CAG: Fuck you.  
CGC: 3W NO :[  
CAA: isnt this all p0intless  
CAA: clearly creatures fr0m an0ther sessi0n have an interest in 0urs  
CAA: if y0ure all g0ing t0 be busy h0rsing ar0und ill be trying to find 0ut why theyre here

-CURRENT apocalypseArisen [CAA] ceased responding RIGHT NOW to this memo-

CTA: dammiit  
CGC: :/ HMM  
CGA: Well If Karkats Okay And Thats All  
CGA: I Think Ill Be Heading Off Now  
CGA: Maybe Ill Even Check Underwater To See If Theres Something There  
CAG: Wh8t?!  
CGA: It Doesnt Hurt To Try  
CGA: Just Have To Alchemize Something To Help Me Breathe Underwater Or Something  
CCA: i can help you wwith that if you need it  
CCC: And M-E! 38D  
CCC: -Even if you )(ave been a bit sassy 38/  
CCC: But I t)(ink I LIK-E it! 38)  
CCC: Verbal spars are FUN!  
CGA: Thank You Both  
CGA: Er  
CGA: Question Mark Possibly  
CTA: ff you're 2o weiird  
CCC: O)( can it 38P  
CTA: iis that a fuckiing tuna fiish pun  
CCC: …)(A)(A)(A it wasn't until now!  
CTA: damn iit  
CCA: sol fef doesnt need help comin up wwith puns  
CCA: youre addin to the fire  
CCA: or wwavves evven  
CAT: uH, i'M JUST GONNA,  
CAT: cHECK ON GAMZEE, tO MAKE SURE HE'S ALIVE  
CAT: sO, uH, sEE YA LATER  
CAC: :33 bye tavros!  
CAG: L8er Toread8rk!

-CURRENT adiosToreador [CAT] ceased responding RIGHT NOW to the memo-

CGA: I Just Realized That Karkat Cant Finish The Memo Up  
CAC: :33 maybe crabdad can let me use his husktopaidfpoj  
CAC: :33 !  
CCT: D - - Nepeta what happened  
CAC: :/33 h33 h33, sorry, karkitty slipped some and I had to catch him!  
CGA: Oh Dear  
CAC: :33 hes okay!  
CAC: :/ though its gonna be a while until i can get up  
CCT: D - What  
CCT: D - Is he not letting you leave his hive  
CCT: D - Shall I take care of the f001  
CAC: DD: no no no its okay!  
CAC: :33 hes just using me as a purrillow while he sleeps, im fine!  
CCT: D - Oh  
CCT: D - In that case I shall talk to you soon  
CCT: D - I have something to e%amine on my planet as well  
CCT: D - Take care Nepeta  
CAC: :33 of course equius!  
CAC: :33 *diamond*  
CCT: D - *diamond*

-CURRENT centaursTesticle [CCT] ceased responding RIGHT NOW to the memo-

CGC: GOD H3 LOOKS SO D1FF3R3NT WH3N H3S NOT SCR33CH1NG ORD3RS  
CGC: H3 LOOKS W31RD 4LL QU13T 4ND STUFF  
CGC: ...C4N 1 W4K3 H1M UP? :]  
CAC: 33 : purrezi no! he needs sleep!  
CGA: I Concur With Nepeta  
CGA: Let The Poor Thing Sleep He Never Sleeps Anyway  
CGC: BL4R F1N3  
CGC: 1'M OUT 4NYW4Y, 1 GOT SOM3 3XPLOR1NG TO DO W1TH MY LUSUS  
CGC: 1TS R34LLY N1CE TO T4LK TO H3R PROP3RLY 4ND OUT OF H3R SH3LL :]  
CGA: Yes Im Glad I Got Another Chance With Mine As Well  
CGA: But Now I Should Work On Lighting The Forge  
CCC: -Eridan and I will kelp you out wit)( w)(at you need! 38)  
CCA: yeah you wwant us ovver or wwhat  
CGA: Well I Suppose Company Would Be Nice  
CGA: You Two Certainly Dont Have To Worry About Drowning  
CCC: )(e)(e)(e, nope! We'll sea you soon!  
CCA: see ya guys later  
CAC: :33 bye guys! :33  
CGA: Goodbye Nepeta  
CGA: Make Sure Karkat Actually Gets Enough Sleep For Once Please  
CGC: Y34H, TH3 1D1OT L4ST SL3PT 4 F3W D4YS 4GO OR SOM3THING  
CAC: :33 i will! you can count on me!  
CTA: yeah ii thiink that'2 enough blackmaiil  
CTA: there'2 2ome iintere2tiing programmiing that'2 cropped up, ii'll let you guy2 know iif iit'2 iimportant or not

-CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CCG] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo-

CCG: :33 dont worry its me! just gonna close the memo for him  
CGC: TH4T LOOKS SO W31RD  
CGC: 1TS L1K3 YOU SW1TCH3D BOD13S OR SOM3TH1NG  
CTA: oh god that'2 a niightmare  
CAC: :33 h33 h33, thatd be weird!  
CAC: :33 well talk to you guys later!  
CCC: BY-E! 38D

-CCA ceased responding to the memo-  
-CCC ceased responding to the memo-  
-CTA ceased responding to the memo-  
-CAC ceased responding to the memo-  
-CGA ceased responding to the memo-  
-CCG ceased responding to the memo-

-CCG could not close the memo-

-CURRENT caligulasAquarium [CCA] RIGHT NOW responded to the memo-

CCA: shit i forgot i opened this thing  
CCA: wwoww we're all idiots

-CCA ceased responding to the memo-

-CCA closed the memo-


End file.
